


The Devil's own

by ObliObla



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Poetry, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/pseuds/ObliObla
Summary: A poem I wrote during the Season 2 hiatus about Lucifer in Las Vegas; this is no-longer canon compliant, but fits in after A Good Day to Die.





	The Devil's own

This is the Devil’s own city they said:  
The empty desert, the glitz, glamours on  
The eyes; these empty meadows formless, formed  
From primordial sands: concrete and glass.

This is the sin city, and you are sin  
Itself. You are the alcohol pouring,  
The chips gleaming, the prostitutes fucking,  
The backroom dealings, the blood on the strip.

Your soul’s the trash, they say, on the sidewalk;  
Your eyes the melanomic sun. This vast  
Desert’s your funereal ground where you  
Bury humanity’s sins, and your own.

Thus I belong here in this hotel room—  
Sterile, mass produced, devoid of color,  
Even this piano, ivory dulled,  
Out of tune—watching the sun disappear.

But I am not the evening sun; I am  
The morning star, the luciferous moon.  
I’ve been expelled before from a city  
Of angels, left only a den of sin.

Yet I had no desire to return  
To the Silver City once I left its  
Tarnished threshold. There was no holiness  
To strive for from the depths of the abyss.

But now I can feel her light from miles  
Away, and I can see her before me  
When I close my eyes; I hold them open,  
But the whiskey never could burn enough.

I am pathetic, I know; the Lord of  
Empty rooms, cheap liquor, old pianos.  
Choked on love, I am teenage poetry:  
Clichéd, hopeless, ultimately empty.

* * * * * *

They try so hard to make night disappear  
In this place: no clocks, so many lights you  
Can’t see the moon, let alone the stars, but  
The night is mine and I drown without it.

A storm has come to this desolate place,  
Yet no rain strikes the ground, only thunder  
Interrupts my concentration as I  
Compose pallid misery on the keys.

This frenetic energy is worse than  
Those long stretches of nothingness and sun.  
I worry lightning will illuminate  
The nasty little thoughts that grip my soul.

She’s hunting me and in these moments I  
Can smell the sweat on her neck; I want to  
Bury my face in her unwashed hair and  
Flay myself bloody for what I have done.

But I can’t. I never thought I would miss  
Vulnerability—the doctor is  
Laughing somewhere—but I’ve never wanted  
Anything so much as to be human.

If it would just rain I’d wash everything  
I am into the dirty gutters, but  
This shower’s not the same; I can’t even  
Cleanse this foul city from my broken back.

But who am I to cry?—the Lord of Hell  
Doesn’t cry—a familiar voice says  
In the back of my mind, but it’s not her  
Who ever honestly understood me.

But this is not about me, Father I’m  
A selfish bastard. She won’t forgive me  
For this. No, it’s worse, she would forgive me  
Which means I can never give her the chance.

* * * * * *

I drove out to the desert last night, and  
Watched the sun come up from this old car’s hood.  
I hate this town, I truly do, but it’s  
A good place to hide; lost beneath the sands.

This sand is not like L.A. beaches, it  
Doesn’t end in blessed seas. There’s just rock  
And thorns and emptiness; I swear even  
Hell is less desolate than this grim place.

“Abandon all hope, ye who enter here”  
Is written on the gates of brutal hell;  
This town has no gates just golden towers,  
Yet faith is still forgotten in this place.

She’s getting closer now, I’ll have to find  
Somewhere else to exist. I don’t know where  
The Devil goes when even this city  
Has chewed me up and spit me right back out.

* * * * * *

I was playing in a bar off the strip,  
Looking for a sign in the smoke; I had  
Just started on Hallelujah when you  
Strolled in like it was your plan all along.

I couldn’t get my hands to stop as I  
Stared up at your face. I sang my whole set  
While you watched from the door. You were smiling  
And crying, then you left without a word.

Before I knew what was happening I was  
Following you out back. The alleyway  
Was dark and stank like empty promises.  
Even hell had never felt quite that small.

The stars had finally emerged, and the  
Sea had found me in your eyes. They shined with  
Tears that I felt down my own cheeks, and burned  
With fire that pierced what’s left of my soul.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first posted fic
> 
> I have plans for some prose works in this fandom as well as more poetry
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
